This invention relates to modular radiant heating units installed on cooktops and the like, and more particularly, to a apparatus for installing such units in place in a secure manner.
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/073,291, there is described a modular radiant heating unit for use as a replacement for conventional stove top heating elements. The units are plug-in units installed independently of each other; each unit being separately removable and replaceable without effecting any of the other units. The portion of the maintop about each heating unit is typically a surface raised above the rest of the cooktop so utensils set upon a cooking unit are supported slightly above the range top surface. The modular heating unit can also be used as original equipment in new cooktop construction.
Major problems arise when a modular heating unit is used as a replacement is mounting the unit in place. Among these are that the unit must be dimensionally compatible with the opening in the cooktop. The mounting must also be simple enough for a range owner to install the replacement unit without having to make any major modifications to the range. As a practical matter, mounting of the replacement should only require the use of simple tools such as a screwdriver or socket wrench.